


All For You

by LadyKJ



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Eventual BDSM relationship, M/M, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKJ/pseuds/LadyKJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada finds one of his Aunt's supposedly well hidden kink novels, and starts dreaming about it. That dream turns into an obsession, and his obsession becomes suddenly much more serious when it attaches to the last person Hiro would have wanted it to.</p><p>His big brother, Tadashi Hamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity and Experimentation

                _His skin is feverish, sweat gliding over flesh to sink into thin cotton material, the owner of this particular fabric currently in a very silent, heated predicament. Brown eyes scrunch shut, a small button nose shifting slightly as his breath is released as a raspy, desperate whimper of need and desire. In the dark, a rich voice chuckles, the owner walking forward to tilt his head up with a riding crop, the black strip of leather brushing against an Adam’s apple on its ascent to rest under his chin._

_“What a naughty boy you’ve been.” He laughs softly, moving the crop somewhere else, sliding it past his shoulders and below his waist to pat the rounded swell of flesh lightly. “Should I **punish** you?” He asked, smirking lightly down at him, the boy giving a depraved beg for attention. “Or should I **reward** you instead?” His head tilts back when his Master speaks about rewarding him, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he allows a wanton moan release, his boxers damp with precum. Another laugh, and his Master kneels down, pressing a kiss against the tempting bump in his neck, a smile predatory with desire._

_“A reward for my pet it is…” He laughs softly, the crop lifting to smack his restrained pet lightly, mewls leaving –_

* * *

 

                “Hiro! Wake up, I’ve got to go to school!” Tadashi’s voice startles the boy out of his fantasy, a vicious blush staining his cheeks as he jerked up, the now-fourteen year old scrambling to keep himself from being discovered with damp shorts and the musky scent of cum and sweat.

                “I’m up!” He calls back, slightly panicked and breathing hard. Luckily – or unluckily – Aunt Cass honks her horn, and Tadashi’s amused reply is cut short.

                “I really need my own ride…” Tadashi complains, before poking his head into the room. “You behave yourself, okay? Just because you graduated last month does not mean you can do whatever you want.” Hiro nods uncertainly, before Tadashi’s smile reappears, and the teen leaves, heavy footsteps falling in a steady patterns down the stairs, leaving Hiro with his depraved, sexually racy fantasies… and one of Aunt Cass’s not so secret kinky novels that he had yet to finish hiding under his pillow.

* * *

                Normally kinky things had a tendency to make Hiro very uncomfortable, but this… Somehow it clicked for him, made him  _want_ it desperately, need the feeling of a stronger, more masculine force pushing him down a thick latex dildo, stretching him with enough pain to make him moan, hands restrained behind his back, gag in his mouth… Hiro wanted that so badly, to feel that with a Master of his very own. He wanted to try it, stretching himself out, prepping himself for his Master…

                But he was too young. The only way he could get what he wanted to use on himself would either be online… or somewhere that they wouldn’t care what his age was. He knew exactly the place to go to for that.

* * *

                “Welcome to… You’re a little young to be here, aren’tcha?” The attendant asks, taking in the cute kid who had just walked in, her eyes roving over his small frame. He couldn’t be older than fifteen. But the almost casual way he looks around made it clear he thought he was in the right shop.

                “I thought you didn’t ask questions,” Hiro replied tartly. She smirks at the sudden attitude he displayed, a grin on her face. He definitely was here for a reason then. It’d been a while since she’d met a kid here just to experiment.

                “Hey, just curious, that’s all,” She held her hands up in surrender, and the boy went back to browsing, before sighing and walking up to the counter, shoving a piece of paper onto the counter. She takes the paper, and her eyebrows inch up her forehead. Shit. This kid was fucking _kinky_. Even the boss would think twice about buying some of these things. “Are you sure we have all this kid?” She asked, eyes wide. The boy scoffed, rolling his eyes at her.

                “I checked three times. Your inventory said you did.” His voice is soft – definitely just hit puberty – but his voice is filled with amusement and arrogance. She swallows. Shit. This kid was more adventurous than she was.

                “R-right. Lemme find them for you.” She mutters, grabbing everything she recognizes first, noting that the boy was absently reading the labels of a few bottles of lube nearby, comparing a few with a bored air. She knew exactly what they were, and she ended up swallowing again.

                This guy’s boyfriend… girlfriend… they were _damn_ lucky, whoever they were.

* * *

                Hiro’s nervous. He’d found this little secret room in the garage while moving some boxes, and he’d gutted it, cleaned it out and stripped it of everything but the soundproofing, and then made it comfortable for himself to spend time in. Now, it’s just him in it, setting up a camera and stripping down nervously. He tries for a slight smile to himself, a little nervous about what he’s about to do.

                The camera blinks on, and Hiro manages to focus on himself, fingers running up and down his skin as he begins to experiment, nails scratching gently down his chest to rub a dusky nipple, the flesh perking up as he gently pinches a nipple between his fingers, a soft, shy moan leaving his throat as he does so, his other hand sliding down to stroke himself slowly, his head tilting back as he moans loudly, hips bucking up involuntarily as he toys with himself, imagining himself being touched by larger, warmer hands, making him gasp and whimper in pleasure. Oh! He let go reluctantly, remembering his purpose and takes the bottle of lube in hand, flushing shamefully as he turns away from the camera, pouring a decent amount of lube over his fingers, blushing as he presses a finger against the small pucker of skin. He moves slowly, his finger slipping in easily with the aid of lubrication.

                It feels strange, but at the same time, it also feels incredibly delightful. He begins to gently push in and out, rocking back and forth slightly as he works a steady rhythm, until he’s finding himself moaning gently. He pushes another finger in experimentally, and he moans loudly, his dick twitching as he pleasures himself, loud whimpers leaving his throat. Oh god. This felt so good, he couldn’t wait to put something bigger in himself. His fingers pushed in and out, rough moans leaving him as he tried not to rut senselessly against his own fingers.

                When he’s prepared himself enough, he takes the thick, black silicone-covered dildo, pushing it slowly into himself.

                His delighted cry rings in the empty room, making Hiro push back into it, greedy need in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro have an argument that gets a little out of hand.

                Tadashi’s worried about Hiro. He’s been wandering around on the shady side of town recently. Normally, he’d dismiss it – Hiro wasn’t stupid, and he knew self-defense – but he’d been spending hours upon hours there, doing who knows what. His gentle query of concern had escalated into a full blown argument about his new hobby of bot-fighting, which went from bad to worse after the first time he brushed it off. “You’re not going to do this ever again, are you little brother?” Tadashi demands, gripping his little brother’s chin so he couldn’t look away.

                _“You’re not going to do this ever again, are you little slut?” Master purrs huskily, strong fingers gripping a chin to force their owner into compliance. The restrained pet gasps, pupils blown wide as his Master commands him for the first time, stirring arousal in his loins as the grip slackens, his hand tangling in thick strands of hair. He’s needy; he dreams of the moment his Master will consummate his purchase and finally allow him the blissful release -_

                “-ro? Hiro, don’t do that again, okay?” Hiro snaps out of his fantasy, flushing a deep pink color. Shit. Shitshit _shit shit_ ** _Shit_**. His head bobs up and down, feeling his brother’s hand gently stroke his hair and pat him on the head. “Good boy.” Tadashi’s voice is wonderfully warm compared to the harsh snap from earlier – a voice meant to soothe and calm his pet down as he licked a trail of warmth up his neck – _Stop it!_ Hiro has to push back the boundaries of his fantasy, feeling Tadashi squeeze his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re listening to me. I really don’t want to have to punish you.” Tadashi sighed.

                The words were innocent, but they shot Hiro’s flimsy attempt at separation to hell. Thankfully, Tadashi gets a call right then and had to leave, but not before he drops a gentle kiss to black hair in farewell. Hiro manages to keep composure, before spinning around and leaning against his computer desk, a choked moan leaving him the moment he’s alone.

                Holy shit. Hiro did not just _imprint_ on his brother. Just because Tadashi ordered him about and punished him for misbehaving – that sounded filthier than he intended. _Holy Jesus fucking Christ on a cross and a dick. Fuck me._ Except he could easily imagine his body being pushed to submit under his brother’s much larger frame… His hands slide down to rub himself, and he comes to the fantasy of being dominated by his Nii-san.

* * *

                “I’m screwed.” Hiro tells the geisha girl next to him, forehead pressing against his knees. Unsurprisingly, Anaya looks amused rather than upset.

                “It can’t be that bad,” One of the nearby women offers in gentle kindness. The women are his friends, contacts he’d made while working and buying things from the shop.

                “I imprinted on my brother.” He retorts automatically. The silence is telling, before sounds of sympathy leave the women. He knew he’d been playing a dangerous game, not having someone to submit to, but he’d been able to brush off his Nii-san’s previous words with little trouble, and he would have managed further if it hadn’t been for the argument they’d had last night.

                “You could have avoided this if you’d let Yama set you up with a nice boy.” One of the woman says dryly. Hiro glares at her, and she raises her hands up, smirking at him.

                “She’s right… I know you didn’t want a Master until you were at least fifteen, but you’ve got one now,” Anaya tells him, sighing lightly. “You’re going to have to find some way to tell him though.” The group all winces sympathetically. Tadashi’s famous protectiveness is a topic of debate, and while Hiro was unaware, the group had been betting that he would become Hiro’s Master ever since he was mentioned.

* * *

                When Hiro returns home, Tadashi looks visibly uncomfortable, even as he greets Hiro. “We need to talk.” Tadashi says firmly, his voice calm and terrifyingly husky. Hiro has to force back a shiver, but he nods docilely, the two going upstairs to their shared room. Aunt Cass is busy with Beat Poetry night, so Hiro and Tadashi are in relative peace.

                “I’m trying to understand why you’re not listening to me,” Tadashi says quietly. Hiro twitches at the sound, because his brother’s voice is sinfully dark, that rich baritone making him want to moan just a little bit at the sound of his Master’s voice. Hiro’s eyes glaze over briefly, before he shoves his naughtier side back into the recesses of his mind to hear his next words, realizing he’d missed a few. “Aunt Cass was going to do this, but I don’t like hearing you in pain…” Tadashi sighed. Hiro’s eyes glance to the stiff way Tadashi’s hands move, and a brilliant blush lights up his cheeks at the sudden realization that Tadashi was going to _spank_ him. This was not going to help him control himself around M- Tadashi! “C’mere.” Tadashi’s voice is soft, yielding – no hint of an order that would make his knees buckle and his body obey.

                “D-Do we have to?” Hiro stutters, and he curses himself – he sounds like an idiot. But Tadashi’s smiling at him, warm and gentle, but firm when his hand wraps around a wrist.

                “Unless you want Aunt Cass to do it, yes.” Hiro shivers at the last time he had been spanked by Aunt Cass. It had really hurt, but now, with his new tolerance, moaning around her would not be a good idea. He moves to squirm free, but Tadashi’s not having any of that. “No.” There’s the thread of steel Hiro had been worried about, Tadashi’s long fingers tugging him onto the bed and gently having him lay down, face-first on the bed. “Lie down and hold still, okay?” The gentleness is back, sparks of pleasure pooling in his lower stomach at the way Tadashi speaks to him. Hiro lies down, and he can feel himself grow hard, biting down on his lower lip to hide muffled moans.

                The first smack makes him gasp – it’s not as hard as he had been expecting, but it surprises him – before the second forces him to bury his head into the pillows to hide the fact that he’s moaning. Tadashi’s hand is steady and firm – His strikes are not light, but they’re not exceedingly harsh either, and Hiro’s struggling to avoid touching himself. He’s delving into the fantasy his mind has made for him, but before he’s entirely immersed, Tadashi has him sit up, gently petting the top of his head. Hiro’s eyes are glazed, and his lips are embarrassingly swollen – he’s surprised he hadn’t bitten through the skin at the force he’d been holding back his moans with. Tadashi’s thumb brushes over his lower lip in worry, and for Hiro, it’s not hard to fake a few tears, shifting this way and that as he sniffles, seemingly innocent. Tadashi kneels down, presses a kiss to his forehead, and all Hiro can think is how screwed he is, that he imprinted on the nicest, least domineering Master possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did triple-check on the word imprint. It had two definitions that fit what I was looking for.
> 
> to fix firmly on the mind, memory, etc.  
>  _Animal Behavior, Psychology._ to acquire or establish by imprinting.
> 
> Those were what I was looking for in the context it's used on, but if there's a better one, then please tell me.


	3. Chance

                Hiro’s recording himself again. He’s bought some new equipment – a ball gag, a new set of restraints – and he’s ready to roll. He preps himself first, slides onto the thick dildo with a small moan of pleasure, before putting on the collar he’d bought only a few days before, snapping the chain to a hook in the floor so he can’t entirely pull off of his toy. His mouth is quickly occupied by the gag, and then comes the tricky part. He’d tinkered with the opening mechanism in the restraints so he could close and open them at will, but once they were on, he’d have to orgasm for them to open up.

Hiro places his hands behind his back, forearm to forearm, pinching the sheet of latex between his fingers and having it drape over his arms. The added device squeaks, and the zipper is moving up, stretching latex until there’s no room left to move his arms before zipping up and leaving him restrained and (mostly) helpless. With a muffled moan, Hiro begins moving, the gag forcing his mouth to stay open as he moved faster and faster on his toy, the chain clinking now and again when he stretches too high up, whimpers leaving his throat as his body begins to ache, heavy desire in his body as he dreams of his Master, those warm brown eyes dark with desire, his mouth kissing the fluttering pulse in his throat, pushing him up and down the toy before filling Hiro with his true prize.

Hiro’s head falls back, his muffled moans getting louder despite the gag, the black-haired boy bouncing eagerly along the length of the silicone, his Master in his mind’s eye, touching him, playing with him, finger fucking him and spreading him wide to take the thick length –

His body floods with pleasure as he comes, the first time he’s done so without the aid of his hands. The latex restraint snaps off, allowing him to yank off the gag, a choked sound of pleasure leaving him as he sputters for air, sobbing slightly as he pulls off of the silicone. He has to breathe hard, moan and whimper to himself, before he calms down from his miserable realization that his Master would never do these things to him.

* * *

                Tadashi’s the world’s worst brother. He glances at Hiro out of the corner of his eye, watching him bend over to dig through his trunk of spy novels, before hastily ripping his gaze from the soft ass that wiggled temptingly in his view. He presses his hands against his face, a silent groan leaving him. How can he think like this about his brother? He sighs, and when Hiro sits closer than strictly advisable, Tadashi doesn’t even mention it, feeling the soft press of his side against Tadashi’s hip. Hiro’s reading some kind of trashy spy novel – He’d rip it out of Hiro’s hands and demand that he never read it again, but that would show far too much interest – and sometimes giggles at the more ridiculously detailed passages. Tadashi knows that the writing is bad, the sex scenes are even worse, but the idea of Hiro in leather and bent over a desk like one of the scenes is too tempting. Tadashi excuses himself after a while, and he heads upstairs, hastily entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him to ‘shower’.

                He can’t love his brother. It’s immoral, it’s wrong, and it’s sick! – _The sight of Hiro after a shower, half-dressed and boxers threatening to slip off narrow hips_ – Tadashi shamefully slid his hand under his boxers, shoving a knuckle into his mouth and biting on it. He doesn’t want to imagine what he’d do to his brother – he’s much too rough, for all his gentleness outside of the bedroom – but he can see it easily. Hiro was always _too_ willing to please Tadashi, too eager to obey his orders since Tadashi had spanked him. – _He can see Hiro stretching himself out, whimpering and pleading for his Nii-san to fill him up, to mark him like the slut he was_ – Tadashi comes hard into his hand, and it’s only then that he realizes his knuckle is bleeding, his grip on his length slightly too tight for comfort.

                _I’m a monster._

* * *

                Hiro’s normally a careful boy. He’s sure when Tadashi becomes his Master, Tadashi would reward him, give him new toys or try out a new kink or position he wanted.

                Today is not one of those days. He only barely gets through his brief chat with Aunt Cass, and he’s in his secluded space, the door locked behind him as he desperately strips, and an image of his Master fresh in his mind as he yanks off his jeans, boxers, all of his clothes desperately peeled off. Hiro grabs the first bottle of lube he sees, uncaring of the clatter of other bottles as they hit the floor. His fingers are slicked up and pushed in – he dimly realizes how much two fingers at once should have hurt, but his body is on overdrive, and everything feels delicious to him. Hiro fucks himself hard and fast, lubing his entrance up as he moans loudly, no structure or methods that he normally enforces on himself. All of what he does is pure instinct, fisting himself in a hand as he envisions his master touching him, toying with him, stroking him and moaning out his name –

                Just like Tadashi had been doing in the bathroom, the shower running so nobody could hear him cry for his otouto.

                Well. Nobody but Hiro. He comes hard and fast over his fist, the thick spurts shaking him out of his stupor, his bright mind already forming plans. He has confirmation that his Master thinks of him in a… much, much less than chaste way. He will take full advantage.

                He’s done waiting for his Master to notice him. From now on, he’ll do whatever it takes.


	4. Less than Chaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this one - trying to get all the plot in with the smut.

                Tadashi buries himself in his lab when he’s avoiding things, just like he had for the last several weeks. He avoids going home, and when he is home, makes excuses about how it’s finals for his summer classes, and he really can’t afford to waste too much time. But Hiro is seemingly everywhere. He’s even tagged along to look appropriately impressed at Tadashi’s work, brings him lunches, will appear at every single place Tadashi goes to get a breather from his own licentious fantasies. But Tadashi cannot be mad at his brother, not when Hiro is so shy and cute and just so _eager_ to please his Nii-san.

                Tadashi’s sure if he asks real nicely, Hiro would even wrap his pretty little lips around his cock and suc- whoa there. That was going a little far. He’s aroused again, and Tadashi groans softly to himself, shifting his hips and settling under his blankets, glad that Hiro was asleep, dead to the world as he drags his hand down the planes of his chest, wrapping long digits around his hardening length with a muffled moan, biting down on a knuckle. There’s only a brief moment of hesitation, his self-disgust warring with his arousal as he strokes himself, trying to think of anything other than his delightful otouto-chan, who he knows is probably curled up in that impossible figure, his body splayed out and shirt riding up to show the barest sliver of skin glistening in the little light the moon pours over his lithe, impossibly limber frame – His release spills over his fist, and Hiro’s name is huskily spoken, filled with pleasure and self-hate.

                “Nii-san?” Hiro’s voice is thick with sleep, but it jolts Tadashi awake with guilt. “Did you say something?” Tadashi doesn’t answer, never more glad that he’d had the foresight to close the bamboo divider. “Mmm… sleepyhead.” Hiro’s voice is still sleepy and amused, and Tadashi shivers, growing hard again under his fist. Hiro falls back asleep, and Tadashi looks at his raging hard-on, disgusted with himself.

* * *

                Hiro’s getting better at winding his brother up, but Tadashi’s wound tighter than a spring, so Hiro leaves him be, goes to meet his friends, catch them up on his progress.

                Well, he tries. Tadashi’s standing there, foot tapping, though he raises an eyebrow at the plate of food he was carrying.

                “What are you doing here?” His voice is irritable – He must not have slept much last night.

                “Meeting a few friends.” Hiro answers honestly, too startled to lie. Tadashi’s eyebrow inches up a little higher. “I’m not bot-fighting, promise,” His voice is earnest – far too eager for Tadashi’s liking. Tadashi sighs, but concedes.

                “Mind if I meet them?” His voice is cool, controlled – he knows that he’s being unreasonable, but his little brother is his little brother – and Hiro nods instantly, heat crawling all over at the sheer authority that makes it clear Tadashi isn’t taking no for an answer. Tadashi’s smile reappears, making Hiro’s heart skip a beat. Tadashi takes the plate, his hand coming to rest just above the small of his brother’s back, stroking it gently. “Lead the way.” Tadashi smiles down at his brother, whose face is flush with color.

* * *

                Well… They’re nice. They’re pretty women, very friendly and pleasant to be around, and coo over Hiro as if he was their child, the older ones teasing him about his feminine looks. They’re very impressed with Tadashi, and a few of them eye him speculatively, before telling Hiro that if he grew up like his big brother, he was forever on cookie-fetching duty.

                Hiro’s subsequent whine and pout made him laugh, even though his reservations of their company stayed in the back of his mind. He’s sitting on the couch, watching them serve lunch – Tadashi is fed first, as the newest of the group despite his protests – and listening to the conversations comfortably in the spacious, warm apartment.

                “Hiro, you never said your brother was _that_ handsome!” One girl’s hissed whisper makes him prick his ears up, curious as to the opinion of the gathered women.

                “What? I told you he looked better than me,” Hiro said grumpily. Tadashi wants to shake his head, but he doesn’t. Hiro’s a beautiful boy, and Tadashi’s nowhere near that level of beauty.

                “That’s like comparing a banana to an apple. You two look good in different ways.” One of the older women scolded firmly, and Tadashi’s pleased to hear that. These women seem like good people to him, and he’s glad that Hiro has such a firm support base.

                “Your brother isn’t eating anything,” Anaya – yes, he’s sure her name is Anaya – complains. Hiro laughs, and it’s fond, loving.

                “That sounds like Nii-san. He won’t eat until we’re all served. Just the way he does things.” Hiro says, and Tadashi can hear a hint of exasperated fondness in it. Tadashi hears the women coo, and he decides that these people can be entrusted with his otouto-chan’s safety, despite the jealous niggling in the back of his head.

.

                “Your friends seem like good people,” Tadashi tells his little brother as they walk home after the impromptu visit. Hiro beams lightly, and takes his hand.

                “Thanks Nii-san,” Hiro says happily, leaning slightly against him as they walk home. Tadashi’s cheeks flush slightly, and he smiles, ignoring the ugly voice in the back of his head that snickers at how awful of a brother he is, for wanting more than just familial affection. They walk home in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

                Tadashi should not be listening. But the soft, breathy sounds of Hiro getting himself off at such an late hour is a more tempting drug than sleep, and Tadashi’s stroking himself in tandem to Hiro’s increasingly loud sounds of raw ecstasy, hips bucking up and moans leaving his pretty little mouth as he does something that obviously leaves him gasping and mewling for air, and Tadashi nearly comes from the sound alone. As it is, he strokes himself faster, achieving blissful release as Hiro’s voice keens lightly, the sound of his body slumping onto the sheets masking his own quiet grunt and he wipes his hand off, lapping the blood from yet another abused knuckle. He barely manages to clean up before slumping into unconsciousness.

                Hiro wakes up with a splitting headache and a stickiness in his shorts that was smeared over his thighs during the night. He grimaces slightly, feeling it crack as he stretched out. “Shit.” Hiro whispers softly. He sits up, and he notices first thing that Tadashi is not in the room. He’s left early again, to take care of Baymax, which gives Hiro a little breathing room.

* * *

                Hiro’s does everything he can to play to his Master’s desires – licking his lips, sucking on long lollipops, wearing Tadashi’s old shorts so they just barely cling to his hips. Tadashi’s hard as fuck around Hiro; it’s hard to hide when Hiro’s practically crawls all over him, pouting and needy and so very desperate for his Master to finally give him what he wants. Tadashi’s a great sport about being climbed all over, and Hiro enjoys the feeling of Tadashi’s hands on his ass more than once when Tadashi shifts him to one side or the other while he works on his projects.

                But the inspiration to figure out how to finally break his master comes from, of all things, his recordings. He knows which kinky novels belong to Tadashi – the dog-eared ones are his, crinkled twice in the upper corners. One of them involves a very similar scene, where the main character’s lover addresses a series of masturbation videos solely to their love. Hiro grins, and he’s out the door early, walking briskly to Anaya, who looks up, a little surprised to see him.

                “What’s up?” She smiles, pushes aside her chemistry homework, and leans in.

                “You have lingerie?” Hiro asks, and Anaya laughs.

                “You are so done with the subtle approach, aren’t you,” It’s a statement, not a question, but Hiro nods in answer.

                “I’m running out of patience,” He says to her, and Anaya grins widely, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the back.

                “I thought you’d never ask.” Anaya smiles down at him. “Hold up sweetie, I’ve got just the sets for you – figured you’d look good in purple…” Hiro steps back, and he lets Anaya work her magic on him.

* * *

                Tadashi’s never seen this chip before. It doesn’t look like the ones he uses on Baymax – rather, it’s a memory card, in  _pink_ , of all colors. Hiro’s computer runs them, in fact. Tadashi sets it on his bedside table and tries to ignore it, glad that the divider is closed so Hiro doesn’t see the chip and demand it back. His paper done, Tadashi takes the chip in hand and carefully mulls it over. Did he want to do this? It probably wasn’t anything bad, just Hiro couldn’t find another color – that thought seems flimsy in his head, he knows Hiro could change the plastic easily – and he has to reluctantly admit that he’s too curious to care. He plugs it in, and after a second, adds headphones because it’s a  _video_ , not a text document like he expected.

                _The video’s focused on an empty room, just faint static popping in and out now and again as rustling is heard in a corner. Hiro steps into view, a sheepish smile on his face as he adjusts the camera. “Okay.” Hiro’s voice is shy – that faint hint of trepidation whenever her tries something new. “Experiment one – Different clothes.”_

                Tadashi’s eyebrow rises, curious. New clothes? Very new, if Tadashi hadn’t installed a tracking chip on them.

                _Hiro begins to pull off his clothes, all the way down to his boxers, before shyly playing with the waistband, before yanking that off too, leaving his nubile frame exposed to the air as he twisted slightly, stretching himself out, despite the clear chill of the air. Hiro kneels down, and out of the frame, rustling is heard as he pulls out clothes… well, loosely considered clothing. Hiro slips on a pair of dark panties, pulling a small face at the feel of them on his skin, before running a fingertip under the waistband to prevent the lace from bunching up on him. Hiro glances up at the camera, smiles shyly up at it. He’s pulling on the next item with slightly shaking fingers. Stockings. Sheer silk as purple as the panties he was wearing, the fabric sliding up and ending around mid-thigh. Hiro rubs the bare skin together, and hums thoughtfully._

_“This… isn’t so bad,” He decides, seeming a little surprised with himself. Hiro’s fingers find the top, and he pulls a soft, lace babydoll out of the bag, sliding it on with ease. “Feels really nice, actually.” Hiro’s blushing, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Hiro stretches out again, and a soft moan leaves him as his back cracks slightly. Hiro inspects himself, before a frown crosses his lips._

_“I’m going to have to shave,” Hiro complains softly, fingers running up and down silk-smooth legs, before spreading them and smiling shyly at the camera. “Just for research,” Hiro murmurs to himself. “Figure out what you’re comfortable with, and go from there.” Hiro’s hand slides down his chest, and the boy palms himself, a slight moan leaving his throat as he begins to rub himself steadily, working a slow rhythm as his other hand comes up to dance along the hem of his top, darting under the fabric to tweak his own nipple. His pleased squeak rings in the silence of the room._

                Tadashi has to shut the computer down once he’s finished with the first of what appeared to be ten videos, palming himself and greedily sliding a hand under his own pajama pants to jack off, moans reverberating in his throat before nearly finding freedom, though Tadashi muffles the sound with a pillow just in time, his fingers working harder over his shaft. Hiro’s almost pleased look, the sight of all that dark lace contrasting beautifully against his pale skin has Tadashi coming in sticky ropes all over his hand. Tadashi allows himself a moment of bliss in the afterglow of an orgasm, before jerking up and shame colors his face.

                _This was his little brother!_ His hot little brother, but still, he couldn’t do this! He had to return the chip.

                … Just… Maybe later. At the thought of Hiro palming himself and moaning loudly at his own touch, he amended it again. A lot later.


	6. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi starts getting around to what his little brother wants out of him.

                Hiro’s voice is taunting Tadashi everywhere now. He’s watching one of the other videos, a more provocative version, Hiro toying with himself and stretching himself out, before being split open with a massive dildo that Tadashi was still unsure of how it fit, leaving him painfully aroused and hungry for touch of his little brother.

                “Shit.” Tadashi whispers softly, stroking himself in tandem to Hiro’s bouncing hips, breath short and rapid pants leaving him as he runs a thumb over the head of his leaking slit, so close to orgasm that he could feel it, heat bubbling up under his skin. His eyes are focused on Hiro, watching the younger male as his head tosses itself back, a moan forced out of his gag as he came, Tadashi’s length twitching as he came with the younger male’s cries in his ears and face in his mind. The room smells richly of musk and sweat, and Tadashi’s never been gladder that Hiro’s gone overnight so he can clean up, wash his clothes and sheets, before slumping into bed, exhausted and still incredibly horny. His hips jerk slightly, and he muffles a moan. “Fuck this,” Tadashi whispers softly to himself, guilt warring with his own greedy desire.

                He can’t handle this anymore. If Hiro’s going to tease him, he is going to make his little brother pay for it.

* * *

                When Hiro comes home, Aunt Cass just sends him up, warning the young teen that his big brother is currently in a very bad mood. Hiro blinks and shivers, the idea that maybe he could get his Nii-san to push him up against a wall, tempting him. He enters their shared bedroom, and the first thing he notices is that Tadashi is in his boxers. Nothing else.

                “N-Nii-san?” Hiro stutters, and Tadashi looks up, a slow smile crossing his face.

                “Sorry, didn’t realize you were coming home so early,” Tadashi’s smile is warm and friendly. “Just got hot up here,” He waves a hand airily, lips curving up into playful amusement. “What’s up lil’ bro?” He asked. Hiro shook his head, blushing deeply.

                “N-nothing,” He stuttered, flopping onto his bed. Tadashi chuckled lowly, but didn’t press.

                “Alright then. Come give your Nii-san a kiss.” Tadashi says playfully. Hiro froze, and Tadashi’s frown appeared slightly. “Come here Hiro.” Tadashi ordered bluntly, no longer teasing. Hiro couldn’t turn away this time, and he obediently returning to his brother’s side, accepting the soft kiss against his cheek, before Tadashi lovingly tugs him onto the bed.

                “Nii-san!” Hiro yelps, squirming in sheer shock, before he was pressed even closer.

                “Shh.” Tadashi murmurs, holding the boy close. “You be a good boy and stay right here.” Tadashi’s speaking absently, half his attention on the book, but Hiro feels his breath hitch as he lies there, and he has to shift a little awkwardly to hide his growing boner as Tadashi orders him.

                “Yes Nii-san,” Hiro whispers. Tadashi’s smile increases minutely.

                “Good boy.” Tadashi can’t miss the sudden, delighted shiver, and his grin becomes slightly evil. Oh yes. Hiro was in for a series of increasingly more strict rules. Payback would be delicious.

* * *

                God. Hiro was so fucking horny. Tadashi had been giving him orders nonstop ever since that first deliberate one, and he was barely ever away from his Master for longer than four minutes. Tadashi’s orders were getting on the edge of the younger teen’s desperate desires, the ones he had recorded explicitly.  Tadashi kissed Hiro’s forehead gently.

                “You’re adorable otouto-chan.” Tadashi purrs gently into his ear. Hiro shivers hungrily, and he settles back into his new place against his Nii-san’s side. He just wishes that Tadashi would touch him, stroke him until he came…

                This was going to be a long, long trial. Hiro groans softly into his brother’s shoulder, and Tadashi smirks darkly.


	7. Right Where I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finally gives Hiro some of what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on! I've been dealing with finals! Here's a new installment for all you thirsty people.

                Hiro’s showering, fingers tangling into his hair to comb out the last of the conditioner when he hears his Master’s voice from the confines of his mind, soft and alluring. Hiro’s breath hitches, and he slides a hand down his chest, his length already hard and needy for his Master. Small fingers wrap around his base, stroking himself up and down with slow, gentle movements and the occasional sweep of a thumb against his weeping slit. He moans softly, shyly, sliding to his knees as he gets more into it, hips rocking back and forth as he imagines a larger hand stroking him, toying with him in all the right places, just enough to fuck him into compliance –

                “Hiro?” Tadashi’s voice makes him moan wantonly, the boy unable to answer as he delves deeper into the depraved recesses of his mind, his Nii-san’s voice only serving to speed his transition along, his moans growing louder in the confines of the running water. His master hadn’t touched him, barely even acknowledged his existence – the stress made his other side, the side he labeled ‘Pet’ take the reins, the boy whimpering and playing with himself more intensely now that Tadashi’s concerned voice was audible.

                Tadashi can hear the moans increasing in volume, and he makes the split-second decision to enter, despite the nagging feeling that he definitely shouldn’t be here. Tadashi fights with himself for a moment, before pulling the shower curtain aside, somehow completely thrown by the visage of his brother that’s lying there, pupils blown wide and moans leaving his lips like honey-drizzled kisses. Tadashi reaches, shuts the water off, and kneels down to observe the panting, mewling, horny little slut he calls a brother. He’s fighting a blush, but his voice comes out smooth and even when he speaks, slightly huskier than he anticipated.

                “Aren’t you just being a naughty little boy?” Tadashi smirks at Hiro, who whimpers at him, unable to answer with even a small acknowledgement. “Well? What are you waiting for? Finish up, I’d like to bathe.” Tadashi watches the sudden shiver at the order, as Hiro’s fingers greedily return to what they’re doing, how Hiro completely submits to him with almost wanton mewls of delight. When Hiro orgasms all over his hand and chest, Tadashi reaches a fingertip out, scooping some of the creamy white liquid into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning appreciatively. “Good boy.” The purr in his voice is ridiculously powerful, sends Hiro so deep into his fantasy mind he’s almost incapable of finding his way out. “Clean up, and wait on the bed for me.” Hiro scrambles to obey, and Tadashi watches this, self-disgust coupled with a newfound sense of power.

                This _… This_ was so much more delightful than just ordering Hiro about.

* * *

                Hiro finally registers what happens ten minutes later, lying on his bed and coming off of his high. Tadashi had watched him. Tadashi had  _watched_ him. Hiro’s mind is buzzing frantically, heart pounding against his chest as he realizes what just happened, arousal stirring violently in his body, his entire body screaming for the need of his Master dominating – Hiro shoves that thought down, palming himself harshly.

                “You know, I didn’t say you could do anything but wait for me.” Tadashi’s voice makes the teenager freeze, and he looks up under his lashes at Tadashi, who is leaning against the wall, a slightly cocky smirk on his face. He pushes off, walking over and pushing Hiro back against the bed. The boy squeaks in alarm, cheeks flaring scarlet as he shudders and whimpers, eyes glazing over with pleasure. “Naughty boy.” The amusement in Tadashi's tone sends sparks of pleasure to his groin, making Hiro mewl softly from his place on the bed. “You’re going to lie there and behave yourself, okay?” Tadashi’s fingers run through Hiro’s hair, and he leans against them, whimpering gently.

                “Yes Master.” The shyly obedient reply makes Tadashi quirk a brow, a growing smirk on his face. Master was definitely new.

                “Master, hmm? I like the sound of that,” Tadashi’s voice is a low, husky purr. “Say that again, and I might reward you.” Hiro squirms eagerly at that, and a shy moan leaves him again.

                “Master!” This time his tone is nothing short of delighted, and Tadashi’s grin grows wider as his hand lovingly rubs up and down Hiro’s stomach, drawing a delighted groan from soft, rosy lips. Tadashi’s fingers dip to brush his waistband, a wide smile on his lips as he nudges the fabric slowly down Hiro’s hips.

                “ _Good_ boy.” Tadashi nudges the fabric down further, before finally freeing his little brother with a chuckle. “So excitable.” His voice drops into a purr, and he rubs a finger against the swollen head. Hiro’s breath hitches, and Tadashi places a gentle kiss to the very tip of it, smearing the shiny pre-cum over his lips before pulling away, the liquid glistening obscenely. “What do you want?” Tadashi asks Hiro, the boy wide-eyed and panting. “Do you want me to suck you?” The precum on Tadashi’s lips gives off bits of light as they move, the light of Hiro’s lamp making the liquid shimmer temptingly.

                “Y-yes… Please Master, please!” Hiro whines loudly, arching up. Tadashi holds him down, a satisfied smile on his face.

                “Good.” Tadashi slides his boxers up, and Hiro gives a startled, almost desperate keening sound. “Stay like that, no touching yourself. We have some ground rules to set tomorrow.” Hiro choked softly on air, whimpering and thrusting his hips up wantonly, wriggling all over the sheets.

                “Master…” He whispers desperately. “Please, don’t tease me like this!” Tadashi only smiles pityingly, patting him on the head.

                “Consider it an exercise in self-restraint.” Tadashi orders softly, licking his lips free of his brother’s liquid. “But in all honesty,” Tadashi’s smile becomes serious, “Rest. We have a lot to talk about.” There’s a seriousness to his voice, and Hiro slumps against the sheets, both defeated and excited.

                “Yes Master.” Hiro mumbles, looking away. Tadashi takes pity on his little brother, leaning in and kissing him softly. Hiro eagerly accepts the kiss, and they part after a moment, lingering briefly.

                “Good boy.” The affection in Tadashi’s voice is brotherly again, and he stands to fetch them both dinner.


End file.
